1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fastening structure, and more particularly to a fastening structure capable of providing two combining modes.
2. Related Art
Thanks to the powerful functions and portability, notebooks have become the most commonly used portable electronic tools for business people and students. A notebook generally has a built-in touchpad for a user to operate the cursor with fingers. However, since it is much easier to control the cursor with a mouse than with fingers, most notebook users additionally buy a cordless mouse for controlling the cursor.
The cordless mouse requires a wireless signal transmitter for exchanging signals with the notebook. When the notebook is used, the wireless signal transmitter is inserted into a connection port of the notebook; and when the notebook is packed, the wireless signal transmitter is pulled out of the connection port of the notebook. In order to receive the wireless signal transmitter, currently, the cordless mouse is mostly designed with a receiving slot or a snapping slot. Thus, when the wireless signal transmitter is not used, the wireless signal transmitter is received in the receiving slot or snapped with the snapping slot, so as to prevent the wireless signal transmitter from being lost.
In addition, when the notebook user needs to change the working position within a short distance (for example, moving to another meeting room or classroom), the user does not pack the notebook into a carrying bag in most cases, but instead, directly takes the notebook and the cordless mouse and changes the position. In order to make it convenient for the user to hold the notebook and carry the cordless mouse at the same time, for example, V550 NANO Cordless Mouse for Notebooks from the Logitech International S.A. is designed with a clip-and-go dock. The clip-and-go dock is adhered to the notebook. The cordless mouse is designed with a combining slot, and the cordless mouse is hooked to the clip-and-go dock through the combining slot, such that the cordless mouse is attached to the notebook, and the user does not need to worry about the cordless mouse falling off during movement.
However, in order to receive the wireless signal transmitter, the cordless mouse needs to be designed with a receiving slot or a snapping slot. And, in order to combine the cordless mouse with the clip-and-go dock, the cordless mouse further needs to be designed with a combining slot. That is to say, in order to enable the cordless mouse to receive the wireless signal transmitter, and enable the cordless mouse to be hooked to the clip-and-go dock, the cordless mouse needs to be designed with two combining modes. As a result, the structure of the cordless mouse or the layout of the internal circuits thereof becomes more complex.